Between Worlds
by phillip-001
Summary: John is dreaming about a mystery woman, is she good or bad
1. Chapter 1

BETWEEN WORLDS

Chapter One:

John Sheppard was sitting out the controls of Puddle Jumper 01 waiting to go but the rest of his team had not arrive yet, he was getting annoyed because he have not sleeping well. He was not be sleeping well because of this dream he as been have of this woman that has been calling out to him and needing his help. The woman was 6 foot and 7 inches tall with this long blonde hair that just passed her shoulders, last night dream he had found her on a small planet that she had called "PXZ-7013". When he had got up out of bed, he booted up his Laptop and searched the Ancients Database for the planet.

He heard a odd noise so he turned around the woman from PXZ-7013 was standing there looking at him and wants him to follow her, he got up from the Jumper pilot chair and moved towards her but her keep moving back from him still calling to him. Then he felt someone shaking him; he woke up looking in to the face of Elizabeth Weir the leader of the Atlantis Expedition.

"Why did you do … oh sorry Elizabeth"

"John who is Lisa, you were calling it out," said Elizabeth

"Who is Lisa" John repeated

"Yes John who is Lisa…" Elizabeth said but the look on John face made her change the topic of this discussion.

"Maybe I should go to Beckett he might be able help me have a good night sleep" said John moving from the chair to the Puddle Jumper exit in one movement leaving Elizabeth standing there and looking at his back.

When John walked into the infirmity he walked strength into Rodney McKay, Rodney was just standing there like he was frozen

"Oh sorry Rodney I was a miles away"

Rodney just stood for a minute, then wave him away and turning away from him then walked away.

"What is his problem?" John thought

"What can I do for you Colonel?" said Carson Beckett while walking in hold a steel tray and wearing his white lab coat.

"I have not be sleeping at all lately, did you have anything to help me sleep"

"Aye take two of these pills and come and see me tomorrow" said Beckett while removing some white pills from an unlabelled bottle


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

John walked back to his room while thinking about the dream girl "Lisa", when he walked into his room. He saw "Lisa" sitting on his bed waiting for him.

"Hello John" Lisa said

"Security this is Sheppard, we have a problem in my quarters" John said in his radio that was still attached to his ear.

Lisa moved towards him but John kept walking back until he reach the door that he had walk thorough two seconds ago.

"There is no need to send for the security" Lisa said while moving to John bed and laid on it.

A Security officer came running with his gun ready to attack the person that was in the room but with a quick scan around the room he saw no one in the apart from the Colonel and himself.

"Colonel where is the problem" Security officer asked John while looking for the attacker.

"Right there" John said while pointing at his bed were Lisa has playing with her fingernails and humming.

"Sorry Colonel there is no one there maybe you should see Dr Weir and Dr Beckett" said the Security Office as he low his gun.

"So you can't see her?" John ask

"See her, it is more like see who" answered back the Security Officer with an odd look on his face.

"He can not see me, no one can apart from you. So that means stop try to get other to stop me" Lisa said with a faint smile on her lips.

"What do you want with me then" John answered back at Lisa.

The Security Office was still in the room and saw what was happening, he moved towards the door. While he was moving towards the door he reached for his radio and connected Dr Weir.

"Dr Weir this is Security Office Scott Bridges" he said into his microphone, which is located next to his ear.

"This is Dr Weir, go ahead Security Office Scott Bridges" she replied.

"You and Dr Beckett should come to Colonel Sheppard's quarters, there is a problem"

"OK understood Dr Beckett and myself is are on the way, just keep your eye on Colonel Sheppard until we get there" said Elizabeth


	3. Special Message

This Story would not be finished due the following:

* I do not have the time to do it

* My Health is bad at the moment (I am Unwell)

* Lack of sleep

If someone what to finished it they can (I can't wait to read the story if someone else finishes it)


End file.
